


One Job

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, It's All Hojo's (Compilation of FFVII) Fault, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: There's only one job in the Shinra Military for an omega. A job Cloud never wanted to do but he forgot to organize suppressants and now the Turks are dragging him through the building, probably not to his death.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 328





	One Job

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it goes without saying that just about anything in Sephiroth’s POV in this should be seen as... not a great worldview, but I’m saying it anyway just to be sure. 
> 
> Warnings: rape, Hojo-background-fuckery, fucking people to death, Sephiroth not entirely realising that some things are bad

“No! No! Let me go!” Cloud tries to dig his heels into the ground or kick at the men dragging him through the building, or do anything that will make them let go of him. “Fucking! Let go! Bastards!”

He knows he doesn’t really have a hope. Turks, while not enhanced, are a lot stronger than they seem. And Cloud, who had only been a cadet for all of six months now, really didn’t stand much of a chance against them.

Gods he had been so stupid!

Omegas aren’t supposed to be in the military. Well, they were allowed for one job but it wasn’t one Cloud particularly wanted. So he had lied on his application and was planning to get himself some black-market suppressants, because surely they would be available somewhere in Midgar, to keep up his story.

And then he had gotten so busy with his missions and classes he had run out of time and his stupid fucking heat had started. And, no, plan B of finding someplace to hide it out also was not going to work because somehow the fucking Turks had found out and were now dragging him through the building. Probably to his death.

Hopefully to his death because the other option was… no. No he wasn’t going to be forced into that.

Not that he really had a choice about either of those options seeing there was no way to break the fucking grip the Turks had on his arm.

“No! You fucking bastards! Fucking let go!”

“This one has a mouth on him – probably going to need a bridle for him!”

“Feisty too.”

“Fucking- no! Damnit let me go!”

Damn it he wasn’t going to go without a fight!

* * *

There is something different about this omega to all the other ones Hojo had given him to mount. Not that Sephiroth can exactly put his finger on what it is, his mind already starting to no longer care about anything than the single-minded need to breed.

He can’t help but notice the scars on the pale flesh of this one though. Which isn’t to say that all of the others had completely unmarred skin, just none where like this – the signs of recent fighting evident on the flesh.

The omega shudders when Sephiroth reaches out to run his hand along the clearly healing-burn on the side of his chest.

Shudders then bucks.

The bit in the omegas mouth stops him from actually articulating words but going by the tone of the muffled noises they wouldn’t be kind.

None of the others had done that – they all seemed to melt under his hands.

This one is a fighter.

Good.

Sephiroth runs his hand down the side of the omega to rest on his hip. The response it elects is more angry sounds and a clear attempt to kick out at Sephiroth, something stopped by the bindings around the omega’s ankles.

Oh, how Sephiroth would love to let the omega be free. Properly chase him down and prove his right to mount and breed one so fierce.

He can’t though. Hojo’s rules are clear – he is to take them in their bindings.

“You do not stand a hope of fighting this,” Sephiorth says, lazily bringing his finger to rub along the glistening entrance so perfectly positioned for him.

The noise the omega makes is indignant.

“You cannot break these bindings.” His finger presses against the puckering, just enough to cause more slick to flow down the crease, sliding down the omegas small member until a single drip falls to the floor.

The omega tugs at the wrist bindings harshly but they hold firm. 

It will be a shame how damaged those wrists will be once this is over.

On the other hand there is pride to be had in being the cause of another scar on the omegas imperfectly perfect flesh.

“Even if you could get out of them, you could not escape me.” He presses his finger in – just to the first knuckle – testing the clenching but loose heat of the omegas.

The omega tries to buck away. But the metal beneath his hips prevents him. Still the force of it creates a thud loud in the otherwise still room.

“But keep fighting me – it'll make it so much more fun.” Sephiroth pushes his finger all the way in. Revelling in how the omega tries to fight it.

As muffled as it is Sephiroth is fairly certain the omega is saying ‘fuck you’. Or something to that effect.

“You could always submit,” Sephiroth suggests, as he pushes another finger in. Spreading the omega wide so he can see the pink of his insides.

Sephiroth has seen the pink of many’s insides in his life. The vast majority of them unwillingly and the result of Masamune. But feeling the omega try and clench against him and what is surely a litany of insults muffled filling his ears makes these insides pink seem better than the others.

The pool of slick on the floor slowly grows and Sephiroth finds himself wanting to taste it from its source.

He’s not supposed to. Nor has he ever had much of urge to do it with any of the others. But he wants to see how it would cause this omega to react. How he would try to fight and get away from it. Swear and scream despite his mouth prevented from making words. 

But, no, he can think of better ways to make this omega fight and scream.

Sephiroth lines up the head of his member to the glistening pink and revels in how the omega fights against the restraints at the feeling of it. How loud the muffled noises coming are – he can image what words they would be, threats and swears, but never begs.

No this omega wouldn’t be one to beg.

For all the omega tries he can’t actually prevent Sephiroth’s slow sink into the velvet warmth. Can only shudder as the bindings never give no matter how he tries.

And, oh, how the omega howls when Sephiroth pulls out to thrust again.

Howls, and bucks, and tugs at the restraints.

It brings more pleasure to Sephiroth than any of the omegas before ever had.

The fight in the omega never really dies down. No matter how Sephiroth thrusts into him he keeps trying to break out. Keeps making such loud sounds of anger and distress.

He doesn’t go silent and still like the others do eventually.

It just makes Sephiroth thrust harder.

The orgasm rushes him faster than it ever has before with the others. A shame – he wanted this game to last for longer.

There will be many more rounds before this is all done though. And the omega makes a beautiful guttural sound as Sephiroth’s knot swells in him – like Sephiroth had taken a knife to his stomach.

Sephiroth can’t help but run his hand up the omegas back. Feel how taunt the muscles are being held. He’s sure, if given half an opportunity, the omega would still go for an escape. Not even a knot able to break him into the useless submissive thing it would so many others.

When Sephiroth reaches the omega’s neck with his hand he can’t help but encircle it. Pressing down to cause the omega to gasp for air despite the blockage in his mouth.

It’s only when the gasps turn into weak wheezes does Sephiroth let the pressure go. Instead running his hand up and into the blonde spiked hair.

Hadn’t Zackary mentioned that his cadet-pet had hair like that? A cadet-pet who had Zackary in a panic searching for right before Hojo told Sephiroth to come to his room – the other SOLDIER desperately trying to figure out what happened and only hitting Cadets refusing to say anything.

Ah, well, Sephiroth would deal with that after.

For now his knot is softening and he wants to see how the omega’s pink was affected by it.

* * *

Zack doesn’t know who could be knocking at his door at this time of night. But he hopes it’s Cloud shown up again from wherever he vanished to.

He’s surprised to see Sephiroth on the other side. Even more surprised at what’s carried in his arms.

“Spike?”

Cloud looks a mess. He smells of heat and sex and his wrists are messed and bloody.

Zack doesn’t even care that he didn’t know Cloud was an omega. He can guess his friend’s reasons for keeping it secret – reasons that have now been proven completely justified.

“He’s alive,” Sephiroth says, like that is something to be glad about. And Zack can smell exactly who is to blame for this and he should have expected much better than having to be grateful that Cloud is merely alive. Thought his friend was better than that as much as Shinra and Hojo gave him skewed morals.

“Give him here.” He will not let Sephiroth touch Cloud for another second.

Sephiroth does and Zack immediately takes Cloud to his couch before digging for some healing materia. Cloud may be alive but he’s still in terrible shape and Zack isn’t going to not do anything to help him.

“Hojo-” Sephiroth starts, because all things terrible always go back to that man.

“Don’t,” Zack cuts. He doesn’t want to hear it. He doesn’t care what Hojo did, you don‘t just _do that._ Should just know better. _“_ Just leave.”

“He was impressive,” Sephiroth says, like it makes it better somehow. And it just causes bile to rise in Zack’s throat.

“I said get out.” Zack is pretty sure he never even thought of the possibility of him ordering Sephiroth around. But right now- right now he feels like he could even go to fight the man for what he’s done. 

Sephiroth doesn’t say anything but he does leave. Closing the door to Zack’s apartment behind him.

Which- good. Good. Zack doesn’t know how much longer he could keep his rage under control and right now it’s more important he deal with Cloud then with the injustice of Shinra he so often chooses to turn a blind-eye to.

He finds the healing materia finally, thank the gods, and it fixes the overt outside injuries. Which- good- but is only half the problem.

Zack knows the solution to the other half. There’s no way he’s going to let anything result from this.

Aerith should know where to get a Morning After pill in Midgar. Not that she necessarily has had need for it but she always seems to know those things about the town – living in the slums and being the helpful person she is.

But Zack wouldn’t dare leave Cloud’s side to go get it though. But there are some cadets that owe him favours. He can probably get them to play courier with no questions asked.

“Ngh,” Cloud says, stirring from the unconsciousness Sephiroth had left him in.

“Just keep sleeping Spike,” Zack says, gently running his hands through Cloud’s hair. And Cloud, thankfully, drifts back off.

He’s going to have to face his friend soon. But he needs to organise some things first.

* * *

“Ngh, Zack?”

Cloud stirs from his sleep, surrounded by the scent of Zack that is only that concentrated in his friend’s bedroom.

Except he doesn’t remember coming to Zack’s apartment and crashing there for the night.

No, no he remembers-

Oh gods-

He’s going to hurl.

“Shit, here Spike,” Zack’s voice says and there’s a container shoved under Cloud’s face as what little is in his stomach does its best to come back up.

“That’s it, just let it out,” Zack says, like Cloud had been drinking the night before and not dragged through Shinra by Turks to be raped by a General.

Though, for all Cloud knows Zack might have been told Cloud had been just had a big night. Not that Cloud knows how he ended up in his friend’s apartment after he blacked out.

“How?”

“Sephiroth brought you,” Zack says, apparently knowing exactly what Cloud meant. And he doesn’t sound happy, so he probably knows what actually happened. Which- great- there's goes Cloud’s chance of not fucking up Zack’s image of him or not having Zack know he’s an omega – that’s probably on his record by now anyway. “Don’t worry. He’s not welcome in my apartment again.”

“You’re mad at him?” Cloud hopes so. At least it means someone is aware of how wrong what happened to him was.

“I’m mad at a lot of people right now Spike,” Zack says with a sigh. Cloud hazard’s a look at his face and Zack just looks tired.

“I’m-” what, sorry? Sure Cloud wishes this whole situation never happened but he isn’t sorry Zack’s mad because of it.

“I don’t want you to worry about it though,” Zack says, reaching over to the dresser to pick up a packet and glass of water. “Here.”

Cloud takes the packet and realises it’s a Morning After pill. Which, right, that was the point of the whole experience. A point he’s very glad to not have to deal with.

So long as his stomach sticks with the plan and keeps it down.

“Thanks.”

“It’s nothing,” Zack says, going to sit on the edge of the bed – clearly consciously giving Cloud space. “Although we need to talk about what to do next. It isn’t safe for you anymore Spike.”

Right. Shinra knows that Cloud is an omega and there’s only one job for an omega in the military.

And Cloud has no plans of ever doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is goddessofroyalty and twitter goddessofroyal if you want to talk to me about FF7 (remake, omegaverse, general ideas), send me prompts, or just see bonus little snippits of fic that may never amount to anything more


End file.
